1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for ladling an ice cream ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional device 1 for ladling ice cream ball comprises a semicircle cup 11, a first handle 12, a pin 13, a spring 14, a rod 15, a knife 16, a fixed element 17 and a second handle 18. The semicircle cup 11 is connected to the first handle 12 and the second handle 18. The pin 13 passes through the spring 14. The spring 14 comprises two ends 141 respectively placed in the first handle 12 and the second handle 18. The first handle 12 comprises an extending portion 121 extending from the bottom of the first handle 12. The second handle 18 comprises a serration portion 182. An upward flange 123 hooks with a projection 184. The rod 15 comprises a gear 151 connected to the serration portion 182. The knife 16 is mounted inside of the semicircle cup 11. A top end of the knife 16 is fixed on a top end of the semicircle cup 11 by the fixed element 17. A down end of the knife 16 is connected to the rod 15.
The device 1 is used to takes an ice cream ball. When the first handle 12 and the second handle 18 are forced inwardly, the serration portion 182 rotates the gear 151, then rotates the rod 15 so that the knife 16 is driven to rotate along an inside edge of the semicircle cup 11 so as to separate the ice cream ball from the semicircle cup 11. The elasticity of the spring 14 is able to drive the first handle 12 and the second handle 18 outwardly and to rotate the knife 16 return to the original position.
It is found that such a device 1 has shortcomings as follows.
1. The structure is too complex. The device 1 has too many elements so that the cost for manufacturing the device 1 is expensive.
2. It is difficult to clean the device 1. Because the back of the knife 16 is closed to the semicircle cup 11, there is a dead portion that is unable to clean completely.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a device for ladling an ice cream ball comprising a first portion and a second portion. The first portion has a first piece, a first connecting section and a first handle. The first handle has a first slot. The first connecting section is located between the first piece and the first handle. The second portion has a second piece, a second connecting section and a second handle. The second handle has a second slot. The second connecting section is located between the second piece and the second handle. The second connecting section is connected to the first connecting section by a pin. After the first connecting section connects to the second connecting section, the first piece connects to the second piece, and the first piece and the second piece are formed a cup to take an ice cream ball. A spring has two extending ends respectively placed in the first slot and the second slot. When the first handle and the second handle are forced inwardly, the cup is separated as the first piece and the second piece for separating the ice cream ball.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a device for ladling an ice cream ball, comprising, a first portion having a first piece, a first connecting section and a first handle, the first handle having a first slot, the first connecting section being located between the first piece and the first handle, the first piece having a spherical sector contour having a first predetermined diameter dimension; a second portion having second piece, a second connecting section, and a second handle, the second handle having a second slot, the second connecting section being located between the second piece and the second handle, the second connecting section being connected to the first connecting section by a pin, the second piece having a spherical sector contour having a second predetermined diameter dimension, the second predetermined diameter dimension being greater than the first predetermined diameter dimension so that a portion of the second piece overlaps a corresponding portion of the first piece to form a semispherical cup as the first and second pieces are brought together to collect an ice cream ball therein; and, a spring disposed in a space formed between the first and second connecting sections and having two extending ends respectively placed in the first slot and the second slot; thereby when the first handle and the second handle are forced inwardly, the cup is opened as the first piece and the second piece are separated from each other for separating the ice cream ball thereform.
The device of the invention has the following advantages:
1. The structure of the device is simple. The device of the invention has few elements. Therefore, the device of the invention can be manufactured easily. The cost of the device is cheap.
2. It is easy to clean the device. Because the elements of the device are few, there is no dead portion between the elements.